Caçada Perigosa
by Kaily Blader Hencklein
Summary: Os irmãos Elric agora são caçadors d Vampiros e estão indo com 1 aprendiz para o norte região dos vampiros, mas oq os espera, pod sr a propria morte


Caçada Perigosa

Caçada Perigosa

Capitulo um

Os grandes caçadores

Amestris, Era pós-apocalipse, 2500

Amestris é um país tranqüilo aparentemente, no interior podemos encontrar planícies maravilhosas, pampas vastos e florestas tropicais.

Nas cidades urbanas, casas de tijolos laranja, escadas, automóveis, chafarizes, algumas arvores, no subúrbio casas de pedras vinho, bicicletas reinam nesse cenário simples, cães e crianças correndo, algumas autoridades de costas encostadas em seus carros tomando café.

Uma dessas cidades é a Cidade Central, a praça é enorme, o chão de pedras cinzas, árvores baixas, também um corredor que nos lados as árvores são floríferas e os tons das flores formam um degrade de cores e tons e na primavera, quando florescem o corredor parece uma pintura viva.

As casas são na maioria prédios, alguns altos e outros menores, becos, pequenas lojas e locais de refeição – lanchonetes, padarias, mercados, doçarias, etc – departamentos de policia, escritórios de advocacia, galerias e ateliês, tudo que você quiser ver, ouvir e falar esta na Cidade Central, onde toda a parte política e administrativa esta localizada.

No entanto uma coisa de Amestris e do mundo que apenas um grupo muito seleto de pessoas sabe é que existe uma organização, que aumentou depois do Apocalipse.

Essa organização chamasse Caçadores de Deus.

A Caçadores de Deus é uma organização, porque reúne pessoas diferentes, pessoas que não são totalmente humanas, por terem uma origem diferente da convencional, essas pessoas são filhas de vampiros com humanos.

A maioria de pessoas assim tornasse caçadora de vampiros e agora depois do Apocalipse provocado por eles, estes, estão tentando estabilizar se de novo.

Os meio vampiros, entraram para a Academia aos dez anos, cada um recebe um treinador e as aulas e dependendo do grau de seu desenvolvimento ele graduasse antes dos dezoito, as habilidades vampíricas intensificam se aos dezesseis, dando a ele a possibilidade não só de diferenciar os vampiros e sim de sentir o cheiro de sangue ou ver que apenas o coração do vampiro esta batendo, por ser o único órgão vivo dentro deles, poucos enxergam no escuro, apenas os filhos de vampiros poderosos é que possuem essa habilidade.

A Caçadores de Deus já foi uma organização subordinada da Igreja, hoje, duzentos anos depois do Apocalipse, é uma organização independente, mas estão ligadas, por que até mesmo eles precisam de algo para apoiar se, a Igreja ajuda apenas na parte de ocultar sua existência e na parte religiosa dos caçadores de vampiros.

A pessoa só tornasse caçadoras quando tem uma parte vampiro ou quando acaba testemunhando a ação dos caçadores, então ela recebe um treinamento para tornar se um caçador.

Caçadores de Deus não existe exclusivamente em Amestris, há outras sedes espalhadas pelo mundo para controlar a imigração de vampiros, pois estes, parecem pragas espalhando se pelo mundo, levando consigo a vida e a história de suas vitimas.

Em Amestris a sede da organização fica numa parte bem isolada da Cidade Central, o prédio tem três andares, os apoios de suas varandas são de prata, a pintura é negra com crucifixos de prata ao lado de cada porta de entrada, a porta de ébano, as flores em volta são rosas e a um roseiral ao fundo, para a preparação de água benta, a sede é mais larga por trás, formando um hotel luxuoso e imponente, é mais para espantar os mais fracos de coração, pois ao olhar para sede pode-se sentir a influencia sombria que a construção exerce.

Essa aparência é para intimidar as pessoas, para que não acabem entrando e tentando descobrir o que há por trás dessas janelas e portas que ficam fechadas dia e noite.

Dentro do Corredor de Honra há quadros dos mais famosos e honrados caçadores desde dos tempos medievais até os dos dias atuais, poucos tornam se lenda e por isso aqueles que enfrentaram os mais temíveis vampiros de suas épocas devem ser lembrados para dar exemplo aos atuais aprendizes e caçadores de elite.

Hoje na sede de Caçadores de Vampiros esta havendo uma reunião para decidir quem iria a região norte do país para investigar recentes assassinatos suspeitos, o norte recebia mais caçadores por ser um lugar propício para a habitação de vampiros por ter clima frio e seco.

Funcionava da seguinte forma: uma equipe de caçadores graduados ia com um aprendiz para confirmar a suspeita, depois do relatório enviado, uma equipe de elite ia para executar o serviço.

Nesse caso, iria apenas a equipe de graduados para afirmar e eliminar as presas se não dessem conta, se fossem mortos ou transformados, duas equipes de elite iriam e seria decretado estado de perigo, então todas equipes começariam a agir em suas respectivas regiões para evitar uma infestação de vampiros.

"Devemos mandar a equipe de Bardo, eles são mais eficientes" – disse um senhor uma cicatriz no canto direito do rosto e marcado pelo tempo.

"Essa equipe esta em Rom, pedido do papa para abençoa-los" – disse um homem de trinta anos com óculos roxos redondos, aro de prata caindo pelo nariz.

"Que tal a equipe Aldam? Eles têm mostrado potencial" – sugeriu uma mulher de cabelo azul marinho.

O homem de trinta anos moreno, cabelo preto, curto e rebelde, olho penetrante e negro, pele branca, tapa olho no direito, ele apertava a parte acima do nariz e arqueava a sobrancelha em sinal de irritação.

"General Mustang, nós temos que..." – e continuava o senhor da cicatriz e Mustang pensava sem ouvi-lo.

"Se eu não der essa missão a ele, com certeza não me livro dele" – pensou pousando o rosto na mão enluvada com uma luva preta com uma chama no dorso bordada de branco.

"E se colocarmos a senhorita Glark com a equipe Alquimia?" – indagou a mulher pensativa.

Todos os presentes calaram se e olharam para a mulher com o espanto em seus olhos, Mustang sorriu deliciado com a idéia.

"Mando-te pro norte, mas com um pequeno presente indesejável" – pensou Mustang com um olhar malicioso.

"Concordo com a Doutora Hellsing!" – disse Mustang com um olhar divertido.

"Mas General, ela ainda é aprendiz" – disse o homem.

"Já vi a ficha dela e acho que se ela sair se bem já podemos gradua-la" – disse Mustang mexendo em alguns papéis. – "Dois coelhos com apenas um golpe, perfeito" – pensou Mustang olhando para as fichas.

"Acho arriscado ela é apenas uma garota!" – disse o senhor da cicatriz preocupado.

"Ela destacou se muito senhor Karyer, tenho certeza de que ela esta apta para essa missão" – afirmou a doutora Hellsing olhando para ele.

"E não a ouvirei de novo, mais que perfeito" – pensou Mustange brincando com a caneta esferográfica.

"Bem..." – disse Karyer olhando para a mesa – "Se houverem vampiros, acho melhor mandar apenas os dois".

"Mande a junto com eles, o mais velho pode ser irresponsável, mas é de bom coração, não vai permitir que ela machuque se" – disse Mustang tranqüilo.

"E não devemos esquecer, ele não tem religião alguma!" – disse o homem meio irritado.

"Sei o quanto você é puritano1 Klein, mas este rapaz tem garra e sei quanto aos seus escrúpulos, no entanto ele não tem algum, faz o que quer e o que bem entende" – disse Mustang dando com os ombros – "Mande os agora!" – pensou olhando para Klein com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

POW

A porta abre se bruscamente e dois rapazes entraram, o que vinha a frente era um tanto baixo, usava uma sobretudo preta, camisa social branca, calça preta e botina marrom por cima, cabelo dourado claro preso por rabo de cavalo alto, a corrente do relógio de bolso aparecendo e os olhos dourados como a cabeleira luziam confiança.

"Cheguei General!" – exclamou o baixo.

"Ed, por favor menos" – pediu o de trás meio envergonhado – "Estamos invadindo a reunião do corpo administrativo"

"Al, cale a boca e deixe o especialista trabalhar" – retrucou Edward apontando o polegar enluvado para si. – "Bom, pra quando é a missão no norte?" – perguntou Edward diretamente a Mustang.

"Eu detesto você!" – pensou Mustang apertando as mãos. – "Como vai doutor Edward Elric?"

"Bem, e _ficarei _melhor se você abrir essa boca e falar da missão!" – disse Edward arregalando os olhos com um olhar gatuno.

"Desculpe!" – sussurrou Alphonse para Mustang.

"O tenente Klein acha melhor mandar outra equipe!" – disse Mustang abaixando a cabeça e organizando os papéis.

"Olha tenente, sei que o senhor não gosta das minhas idéias de realidade, mas _nós_ somos os melhores indicados para essa missão" – disse Edward virando se para Klein e colocando as mãos sobre a mesa, ficando na reta do tenente.

"Por que tem tanta certeza disso, _senhor Elric_?" – perguntou Klein juntando as mãos ba altura do queixo.

"Conheço o norte sei dos perigos e armadilhas que aquele lugar esconde, poucos tem informações precisas da região" – disse Edward encarando o tenente.

"Ah, então a senhorita Glark estará em ótima companhia!" – disse a doutora Hellsing sorrindo.

"Quem?" – indagou Edward virando o rosto para a doutora Hellsing.

"A senhorita Glark, recente aprendiz, ela é meio vampiro então esta aqui desde dos dez anos, eu a treinei, ela é meio convencida, mas muito divertida" – disse a doutora sorrindo.

"Eu não vou ser baba de uma pirralha!" – exclamou Edward carrancudo.

Alphonse tocou o ombro da doutora Hellsing envergonhado pelo irmão, ela balançou a cabeça dizendo que não se importava e Edward virou para Mustang com os olhos faiscantes.

"Você vai ser o responsável pela graduação dela Elric!" – disse Mustang sem encara-lo.

"Nem nos meus pesadelos!" – respondeu Edward alterado.

"Quando podemos conhece-la?" – perguntou Alphonse saindo de trás do irmão.

"ALPHONSE!" – gritou Edward zangado.

"Eu os levarei daqui a dois dias para a Academia de Caçadores e de lá irão para o norte" – disse a doutora Hellsing.

"Eu não vou com a pirralha!" – exclamou Edward com fumaça saindo pelas orelhas.

"Ou isso ou você não vai para essa missão Elric!" – exclamou Mustang levantando se. – "A reunião esta encerrada"

A doutora pegou seus papéis seguida pelo senhor Karyer e pelo tenente Klein, Edward olhou irritado para o General e explodiu:

"Seu desgraçado!"

"Deixem a porta aberta, vai ser jogo rápido" – disse Mustang aos outros.

"Ed, menos escândalo por favor!" – pediu Alphonse erguendo as mãos para o irmão.

"NÃO!" – respondeu Edward com os olhos faiscantes e depois virando o rosto para Mustang. – "Você me paga por essa!"

"Conheço Glark, indo para essa missão com ela, livro me de você e da filhinha vampírica!" – disse Mustang divertido.

"Seu...!" – Edward parecia um urso raivoso.

"Tenha uma boa viagem Elric, ou melhor 'do aço' Tchau" – disse Mustang retirando se.

O braço esquerdo de Edward fez um som metálico e ele ergueu a manga, mostrando um robusto braço de metal, com a intenção de bater em Mustang.

"Ed calma!" – disse Alphonse segurando o irmão por debaixo dos ombros.

"Eu não vou!" – exclamou Edward ainda nas mãos do irmão.

(1) Puritano: Austero, Moralista. No caso do Tenente Klein moral religiosa e pessoas como Ed q ñ acreditam em Deus isso o deixa irritado


End file.
